


Unsupervised

by NicNack4U



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Complete, Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium, Gen, Louisiana Voodoo vibe, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Tiana's Palace, Voodoo, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "In my defense, I was left unsupervised."





	1. Chapter 1: Tiana's Palace

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Princess and the Frog.

 

 

 

 

             **Unsupervised**

**Chapter 1: Tiana's Palace**

 

 

 

 

 

Months passed by since the Shadow Man's death. Since Tiana and Naveen's two weddings.

 

Tiana's Palace, their restaurant, was loved by everyone.

 

Life had become happily busy for them. Everyone was happy. 

 

Until one day, on a slow night at the restaurant, Naveen made the suggestion to visit the late Dr. Facilier's voodoo emporium.

"What?" Naveen shrugged innocently at Tiana's glare. "It was just a suggestion."

 

"Cheese and crackers, Naveen!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Why on Earth would ya wanna go there for? He turned you into a frog!"

 

"Yes but it is not like he is here to do it again," Naveen replied with another shrug. "He is dead now."

 

"Well, hey, I like your idea, brotha! I say we just go take a quick look around," Louis grinned excitedly.

 

"That's a really bad idea. The Shadow Man may be dead now, but that don't mean that his stuff in that shop of his ain't dangerous anymore now that he's gone," Tiana said with a worried frown.

"That is true. But it does not hurt to take a look to be sure, no?" Naveen replied.

 

"He's got a point, Tia," Charlotte said with a teasing smile.

 

Tiana sighed and rubbed at the growing headache on her forehead.

 

"Alright," she sighed again. "We'll go. But," Tiana held up a hand to halt her friends' celebration. "We're all gonna be careful in there. No touchin' or messin' with anything."

 

The others agreed and cheered. They rushed ahead of Tiana out the door. 

 

Tiana had a bad feeling that something was about to go very wrong. She didn't know how, but something bad was about to happen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In my defense, I was left unsupervised!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

            **Chapter 2: Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium**

 

 

 

 

 

     When they got there, and stepped inside the shop, they all shared wary and scared glances as they shivered.

 

Goosebumps formed on their arms.

 

There, it felt as if the Shadow Man had never died at all.

 

Everything was exactly where he left them.

 

"Okay," Tiana whispered. "Let's just take a quick look 'round and then go back to the restaurant."

 

Everyone nodded in agreement and split up.

 

Lottie went to go see if he had a bedroom.

 

Tiana and Naveen stayed close to where Facilier did his palm reading and fortune telling.

 

And Louis...

 

Louis was looking at the skulls on a small dresser near the front door. He got distracted, though, by the giant voodoo mask.

 

He got closer to it, wanting to see it up close. Closer and closer...

 

Suddenly, he gasped and jumped back as the mask became animated. Voodoo dolls banging on drums popped up from almost nowhere.

 

"Bum, bum, bum, bum. Are you ready?!" the mask and the dolls sang.

Tiana, Naveen and Charlotte rushed towards the noise. Tiana stood in shock, then glared at Louis with her arms crossed. "Louis..."

 

Naveen and Lottie stood motionless, shocked and scared out of their minds.

 

"Cheese and crackers!" Lottie shouted.

 

"Faldi faldonza," Naveen murmured. 

 

Louis laughed sheepishly. "In my defense, I was left unsupervised."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
